Of Twins And Ties
by Straight to Boston
Summary: In which George needs help dressing, Fred shares a secret or two, and Harry has his mind messed with. Mild twincest.


**A/N:** This was written by R, as a gift to A, who requested, 'Twincest and someone finding out.' It is my first time at twincest, so comments would be cherised dearly.

**Disclaimer:** JKR owns them.

* * *

"Are you ready yet?" Fred asked, impatiently tapping his foot.

George, who was still getting dressed, rolled his eyes. He had been ignoring Fred for the last half-hour, because his twin wouldn't stop worrying about the stupid Yule Ball. George sighed, "I can't get this bloody tie on right."

Fred made an annoyed noise, "The girls are waiting and you can't even get a tie on?"

Still, he walked over to his twin and George immediately gave up his stubborn bowtie. (Which was changing colors, thanks to a nifty spell their friend Lee Jordan had found.)

Fred patiently wrapped it around George's neck and tried to make it go right. After a few minutes, Fred swore and dragged his twin in front of the mirror.

"Stay still," He commanded, "I'll have to do this from the back."

"That's what she said," George replied.

The comment earned him a smack. Fred gently placed his head on George's shoulder, and took the tie in his pale, skinny fingers. Carefully, he looped it around George's neck, copying the movements he'd used to get his own tie on.

After a few minutes of fiddling, George's tie was successfully in place. George scowled at his reflection in the mirror and tugged at his shirtsleeve.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked, "Is it too tight?"

"No," George replied, "I just don't see why we have to take dates to this stupid thing."

"Not this again," Fred muttered.

"Yes, this again. Doesn't it bug you that we're going to lie to everyone by taking _girls _to the ball?" George said, starting a well-rehearsed rant, "I know we agreed it's for the best, but don't you feel bad about making our friends think we love them?"

Fred laughed out loud, "It's a date, not a wedding. Trust me, I don't think the girls are expecting any confessions of our burning hot, passionate love."

George grumbled and collapsed onto his bed. Fred followed, and poked his twin in the ribs. George grunted and turned away. Fred frowned for a moment, before a wicked grin broke out, "Would you feel better if I told you a secret, well actually _two _secrets?"

George, as much as he liked to deny it, was a gossip fanatic. He would spend days trying to get the latest Hogwarts dirt. Fred knew this and kept it as a secret weapon. After a few seconds, George's will power crumbled, "Tell me."

Fred looked up at the ceiling, as if he couldn't see the way his twin's eyes glowed with curiosity. (Or the way George's hand was creeping towards his own.) Finally, Fred turned to his brother, and placed his head on George's shoulder.

"I hear that there is this pair of twins, right? Names Gred and Forge. Now, you see they're madly in love, but can't tell anyone, because it's incest-"

George snorted, "More like twincest."

Fred rolled his eyes as George's hands combed through his hair, "Fine. They don't tell anyone because it's _twincest_. Now, Gred and Forge are quite happy together, until their school decides to have a ball. Forge hates the idea immediately, but Gred convinces him into go with one of their friends."

Fred paused for a moment to swat away George's wandering hands. George pouted as his twin scolded him. "Stop that. We have to look somewhat presentable, George."

George removed his hand from Fred's shirt, pouting. "Whatever you say, _Percy_."

Fred made a face, but continued with the story, "At the last minute, Forge decides to start acting like a total prat about the whole thing. Luckily, his amazingly handsome twin Gred reassures him-"

"With sex?" George asked hopefully.

"By telling Forge," Fred continued, as if he hadn't heard George, "That Gred loves him to death and nothing in the world could ever change that."

Fred stared solemnly into George's eyes, and the other boy stared back. Then, with a grin, George flipped them both so he was seated on Fred's stomach. His twin made no protest as George kissed him on the nose.

"You," George said, "Are a great big girl. And I love it."

With that, he bent down a pecked Fred on the mouth. And both cheeks. And the nose again. Back to the mouth. Then Fred's neck. Finally, George made his way back to Fred's mouth, where his twin eagerly kissed back.

They kissed and rolled around for a while. Fred had obviously forgotten about looking presentable. Neither one of them minded. When the door slammed, Fred couldn't help but look up, his chocolate brown eyes half closed.

Only to meet Harry's emerald green ones, which were as wide as dinner plates. Without thinking about it, Fred poked his twin, who was currently nuzzling his neck. "Stop that," Fred said in a peeved voice, "We have company."

George snorted and sat up, "Don't be silly. There's no one here but you, me, and Harry."

Fred nodded, "Yes. And _Harry_."

George's eyes went wide, "Harry!"

The dark haired teen from where he was inching towards the door. Immediately, George jumped up and grabbed the boy. Harry's eyes went even wider, but he was as still as stone. Wordlessly, Fred got his wand and pointed it a Harry, muttering a quick memory charm.

Harry's green eyes dulled for a second, but then were bright again. He looked around, "What happened?"

"You slipped on my Quidditch robes when you came through the door," Fred quickly lied, "Sorry about that."

Harry grinned, "No problem. I came up here to tell you that the girls should be ready in ten minutes. By the way, George, your tie is undone."

"Thanks, mate," George said, pushing the younger boy towards the door, "We'll tidy up and be right down."

Harry nodded and left. A rush of relief filled both twins as they high-fived each other. George cleared his throat, "Should I lock the door and we can finish what we started?"

"Oh, no, no, no," Fred said, waggling a finger, "We only have ten minutes. I have to go brush my hair."

As he sauntered off to the bathroom, Fred felt someone grab his arm. Obviously, it was George. He was pouting, "You promised _two _secrets, my dear brother. That was only one."

Fred rolled his eyes, "Do I hafta?"

"Yes."

"Very well then. I also heard that Forge doesn't have to worry about any girl stealing Gred away for one more reason."

"Really? What's that?"

Fred laughed and kissed George on the cheek. As he walked towards the bathroom, he called, "You see, Gred prefers the pretty little redheads."

George laughed as well. Picking up his own wand, he went to the mirror and muttered a quick spell. His tie was now around his neck, in a perfect bow.


End file.
